


An Eye for Bargains

by Dandalion



Category: Glee
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, One Night Stands, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandalion/pseuds/Dandalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt’s one night stand turns into something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eye for Bargains

Inspired by Beizy’s tags on [this post](http://missbeizy.tumblr.com/post/73946705028/kurt-hummel-prada-shirt), title comes from [The Box Scene](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n_IML0UQLxg) (thank you to Dana for that suggestion!)

* * *

He doesn’t mean for it to happen. The opportunity just sort of…falls into his lap. Literally.

He goes out a few nights after he and Blaine break up. He can’t get the image of Blaine fucking some random guy out of his head.  He ends up at a gay bar, one he’s been to before—and one that’s pretty easy-going about underage drinking—and steps inside.

Once he’s settled at the bar with a drink, he starts surveying the crowd. Most of the guys are already talking to someone, but there are still quite a few who are also scouring the room, hot and desperate looks in their eyes. Kurt decides that tonight will be the night—if Blaine can stomach having someone else’s hands on his body, then so can he. He wants to erase Blaine’s touch, replace it with some nobody’s; he wants to understand why Blaine would do it.

Halfway through his second drink, he ends up with a lapful of man.

“Oh, my god, I’m so sorry! My friends are…well, they’ve just been…trying to get me to come over here and one of the idiots pushed me, and, well…hi,” says the man breathlessly, holding out his hand for Kurt to shake. “I’m Pete.”

“Kurt,” he replies with a smile, taking Pete’s hand and reveling in the roughness of it, so different from Blaine’s moisturized skin.

Pete buys him drinks all night, enough for Kurt to convince himself he is monumentally attracted to this man. He learns that Pete is in his last year of grad school, well on his way to becoming a surgeon. He’s a trust fund baby, which explains all the expensive drinks he’s been buying them, as well as the Armani shirt Kurt has been coveting since Pete fell on him.

“Do you wanna get out of here?” Pete asks after what is probably their eighth drink. Kurt stands immediately, grinning widely when Pete stands too, and steadies him with his big hands on Kurt’s hips.

“I’d love to,” Kurt whispers, biting his lip and relishing the way Pete’s eyes darken.

Pete has a car waiting, with his very own driver, and Kurt can’t help the amazed look on his face. They climb inside and Pete signals his driver to leave.

“I’m going to take _very_ good care of you tonight, baby,” Pete murmurs, pressing Kurt into the seat and sliding his lips down Kurt’s neck. Kurt has never felt more alive, being so careless, so wild to just hook up with someone he only met tonight.

They’re still making out, both of them hard and panting, when the car stops, and Kurt moans when Pete moves away from him to get out of the car.

“ _God_ , baby, you are so sexy,” Pete laughs as he pulls Kurt from the car. “You’re going to be the death of me, aren’t you?”

Kurt just winks at him and tucks himself into Pete’s side as they make their way into his building, a doorman opening the door and an elevator attendant pressing the button for them. Kurt had wanted to make out more in the elevator, but figures it would probably be rude to do so with another person present, so he resigns himself to tickling his hand along Pete’s side, smirking up at the little whines that escape Pete’s mouth.

They finally arrive on Pete’s floor (the fucking penthouse, of course) and Pete has Kurt pressed against the wall before the elevator doors are shut.

“You have no idea what you do to me,” Pete breathes out, grabbing Kurt’s face and pressing their lips together hard. Kurt groans as Pete slips his tongue in his mouth, kissing him like he’s never been kissed before (and it’s not Blaine’s fault, really, he always treated Kurt like a prince, but tonight…tonight, Kurt would take anything to forget). He scrambles to undo Pete’s shirt, his pants, fumbling to shove them down. He falls to his knees before he even realizes, and looks up to see if Pete’s okay with this.

Considering the look of pure bliss on Pete’s face, Kurt has a feeling he won’t argue. He pulls Pete’s briefs down the rest of the way and presses his face into his thigh, mouthing at the side of his cock and looking up to make eye contact with Pete.

He starts slow, doing what he knows Blaine loved, sucking lightly at the head, teasing the slit, before pushing his head forward and taking in as much as he can. Pete is moaning, his hand finding the back of Kurt’s neck, not too insistent, just a constant pressure, an anchor. Kurt begins to bob his head, gripping the base of Pete’s cock with his hand, his other hand holding Pete’s hip, his knees aching in the best possible way.

“You are too good at this,” Pete moans, tugging on Kurt’s hair and forcing him off his dick. “Don’t want to finish too soon and spoil the good part.” He winks before helping Kurt up, kicking off his pants and briefs and pulling Kurt along with him to the bedroom.

Kurt gasps at the huge bed, drunkenly pouncing on it and giggling when Pete playfully crawls towards him like a tiger.

“Let’s get you out of those clothes,” he purrs, dipping down to kiss at Kurt’s neck while pulling his shirt over his head. Quickly, Kurt is rid of all his clothes, and Pete is procuring lube and skimming his hand along the inside of Kurt’s thighs.

“Spread wide for me, baby,” Pete whispers, and Kurt obeys, tilting his head back and squeezing his eyes shut, trying to focus on enjoying this new man’s touch, only the second person to do this to him. He inhales as Pete enters him with the first finger, so much thinner and longer than he’s used to. It feels nice, and he concentrates on the fact that Pete definitely knows what he’s doing.

Soon there are three fingers stretching him, prepping him and undoing him. He’s moaning every time Pete presses them deep, and Pete is chuckling darkly at his eagerness. He finally opens his eyes, looking down to see Pete’s cock, thankfully in a condom (Kurt isn’t an _idiot_ , after all, no way would he let Pete fuck him bare), in between his legs.

He wraps them around Pete’s waist, encouraging him, and cries out as Pete pushes inside. His dick is so different; it’s short, thicker, even seems to be curved the opposite way than Blaine’s was. Kurt can’t tell if the change is comforting or disturbing, but once Pete starts thrusting, all thoughts of Blaine exit his head and he is completely consumed with the man hovering above him.

They fuck hard and fast, and it’s over sooner than Kurt would’ve liked, but it was definitely satisfying, so who is he to complain? They cuddle after Pete cleans them up, and Kurt thinks that this has been an overall positive experience. He drifts off to sleep easily.

When Kurt wakes up, he’s alone. It takes him a minute to orient himself, his sore body and pounding head making it even harder to take it all into account. Eventually he remembers enough to realize he’s not in his apartment, and it all comes back to him when he notices he’s naked in a gigantic bed. He looks around for evidence of Pete and finds an envelope on the bedside table with his name on it. He opens it and is utterly shocked at what he finds inside. There’s a note, and what looks to be at least $300 in cash.

“Kurt, thank you for an amazing night. I had to get to work, I’m sorry we couldn’t have gone for round two this morning, but I didn’t want to wake you. I never got a chance to ask you your rate, so I hope this is enough. Feel free to have some breakfast; my kitchen is fully stocked. I hope to see you again sometime, baby. Xoxo, Pete.”

“He thinks I’m a prostitute,” Kurt exclaims before clapping a hand over his mouth after realizing he’s talking to himself. He sits in amazement, his stomach dropping for a moment, before he really thinks about how this makes him feel. He, surprisingly, doesn’t feel cheap, or used. He just earned $300 for _sex_. And it was _great_ sex! He can afford that Prada shirt he’s been eyeing for a while now, and if he keeps this up, he can afford so much more…

He shakes his head, trying to clear it. Is he really considering this? Becoming a prostitute? He tries to justify it for himself as he walks through Pete’s apartment after pulling on his underwear. He doesn’t feel bad after being fucked for money, that’s pro number one. He’ll earn some serious cash just for having sex with strangers, which he now knows he’s completely capable of doing and enjoying thoroughly. A con would be Rachel…he’d have to lie to her about going out a lot, but he’s lied to Rachel before, and she’s usually too preoccupied with something else to notice anything unusual on the nights he decides to go out.

It’s not like he’d do it all the time. Just when there’s something really expensive he’s looking for. He smiles to himself as he makes a crêpe in Pete’s kitchen. This seems like the start of something truly wonderful…

 


End file.
